


Rite of Passage

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 케이투와 카시안의 '제대로 된' 첫 만남.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [First Time for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419999) by [Miszelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle)



셧다운 시점에서 7주, 2일, 17시간, 21분, 14초 지난 시점에서 재부팅 완료. 

충전률 100% 상태에서 기동.

전원이 들어오는 시야에 잡히는 것은 약 38시간 가량 쉬지 않은 것으로 추정되지만, 긴장을 늦추지 않은 상태의 리듬으로 호흡하며 마주바라보는 인간. 골격 특징 인식과 입고 있는 자켓의 가슴에는 반란-삐-저항군. 연합군 정보부 소속 대위의 견장을 통해 0.0001초에 확인하는 메모리의 정보는 -

 

“KX-시리즈 보안 드로이드 K-2SO 유닛. 유닛의 현재 상태 그리고” 

 

인간이라면 인지하지 못할 0.01초의 망설임. 

 

“소속을 보고하도록.” 

 

0.000001초의 연산. 

 

“케이투에스오. 현재 충전율 99.999%. 기동률 우수. 연합군 정보부 소속입니다.” 

 

이후 드로이드를 지루하게 하기에는 충분한 2분 16초의 시간에 걸쳐 기존에 있었던, 혹은 발생가능성이 높은 특정 상황을 가정하고, 상황분석과 전략계산 등에 관련한 테스트가 여덟 차례에 걸쳐 이뤄졌다. 그리고 상대방이 손에 쥔 클립보드 위의 서류에 뭔가를 기록함과 동시에, 하부 발목의 모터와 무릎 부분의 모터를 가동, 원형관절을 움직여, 상대의 앞에 몸을 일으키고, 아홉번째의 문제를 던지려 고개를 들었다가 눈 앞의 풍경에 당혹을 감추지 못하는 그를 내려다보며 인사하기까지가 1.25초. 

 

“당신의 소개를 부탁드립니다.”

 

 인간이라도 인지할 수 있을 2초간의 침묵. 

 

“내 정보는 이미 입력을 - “ 

“네. 제대로 입력되어 있습니다. 카시안 안도르 대위님. 그렇지만 상황분석과 계산을 자체적으로 수행하며, 또한 그 결과를 음성신호로 출력하는 것에 제약이 없도록 되어있음을 보고드려야 할 것 같아서요. 저와 대위님이 만나는 것이 처음이라는 현재 상황을 전제로 하여 분석한 결과 ‘첫인사 상황에서의 관습적 응답’을 들려 드리는 것으로 현재의 상황을 보고드리면 보다 효과적으로 인식하실 수 있을 듯 해서요.”

“뭐?” 

“로그에는 재프로그래밍을 대위님께서 직접 하신 것으로 기록되어 있습니다. 의도적으로 설정하신 것이길 바랍니다. 만일 아니었다면, 저를 종료시키신 후 프로그래밍을 다시 하셔도 좋지만, 지난 셧다운 시점에서 재가동까지 걸린 시간과, 수정된 부분의 코딩 수준을 조건으로 계산할 때, 31일 안에 전체 구동시스템의 프로그래밍 상태에 영향을 미치지 않으며 해당 부분을 수정하실 수 있을 확률은 4.7%입니다. 동시에 제 개별유닛 보호프로그램을 발동시키실 확률은 매우 높고요. 한 달만에 헤어지면 매우 유감일 것 같습니다.”

 

둘의 대화에 귀를 기울이고 있던 다른 인간들이 웃음을 터트리고, 기막히다는 듯 헛웃음을 친 그가 쓴웃음을 지으며 고개를 설레설레 흔들었다. 3초, 4초 -   

 

“반갑다. 카시안 안도르 대위다.” 

“원하신다면 해당 ‘오류’가 발생하는 지점을 설명해드릴 수 있습니다.”

 

프로그램상 이것은 ‘제안’ - 그렇지만 주변의 인간들은 이를 ‘비꼼’으로 받아들인 듯 했다. 물론, 그것은 자신이 ‘의도’한 바이기도 했다. 더욱 커진 주변의 웃음소리에도 묻히지 않은 한숨을 내쉬며 카시안이 말했다. 

 

“덕분에 심심하지는 않겠군.”

“최선을 다하도록 하죠.”  

 

쓴웃음을 짓고 있었지만, 근육의 움직임 등을 인식하여 2밀리초에 걸쳐 판단한 결과, 그것은 즐거움을 감추지 못하는 표정. 카시안을 보며 케이투는 현재 프로그래밍 상태에서 자신의 발성유닛이 조금더 수준 높은 종류의 것이라면, ‘웃음소리’를 낼 수 있었을지 문득 궁금해졌지만, 3.7초에 걸쳐 고민하다 ‘불안해져서' 그만 두었고 - 그 사실에 그는 다시금 불안감을 느꼈고 - 그래서 K-2는 지극히 '논리적인' 판단에 따라, 카시안이 주변에 있던 여러 사람들에게서 축하와 염려의 인사를 받는 모습을 잠시 지켜보며 지금의 순간을 메모리에 기록하는 것을 택했다. 그리고, 1초, 2초, 3초 - 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 로그원으로 굳이 뭔가를 한다면 베이즈와 치루트 이야기를 슥삭거리고 말 생각이었는데 어쩌다 이렇게 되었는지.  
> 종류나 내용에 상관 없이 뭔가를 써본게 너무 오래전이라 손풀기용으로 메모를 조금 해보고 있었는데, 정작 연습용으로 써보려던 장면에서 뭔가 생각난게 이렇게 저렇게 확장되다보니 생각도 못한 걸 작업하게 되었습니다.  
> 어쨌든 AO3를 테스트 해볼 필요가 있었기 때문에, 앞으로 어찌될지 모르니 대충 Drabble Collection으로 구별하여 올릴까 했는데, 아직은 처음에 작업해보던 장면에 대한 미련도 있고...이왕 올리는 것이니 있어보이는 제목도 붙여보았습니다  
> K-2SO의 이야기입니다. 카시안이 나오고 진이 나올 예정입니다. 이쯤 되면 대체 무슨 생각을 하는지 저도 잘 모르겠습니다.
> 
> 2017/6/18 업데이트: 원래는 카시안이 나오고 진이 나오고 할 예정이었는데, 몇개월 전에 작업 파일을 실수로 삭제한 이후로 재작업 엄두가 나지 않던 차에, 다른 뭔가를 쓰면서 일단 이쪽은 단문으로 돌렸습니다. 만일 나중에 챕터를 추가하게 되면 그 때 다시 추가하도록 하겠습니다.


End file.
